


Home is more than the Stars

by PokeeArt



Category: Danger Force (TV), Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mentions of Violence, Other, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Swearing, The boys are fighting, cmon theyre teenages of course they swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeeArt/pseuds/PokeeArt
Summary: “When’d you get your license?” Ray asks as Henry pulls out of the driveway.“Technically I was old enough to just take the driving test.” Henry answers, eyes on the road. Ray feels the gnawing of guilt stirring in his stomach.“Oh.”
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, Henry Hart/Charlotte Page mentioned, hinted at Ray Manchester/Schwoz Schwartz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Home is more than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place pretty much a few months after the finale episodes and includes a lot more realistic stuff than nickelodeon shows normally do lol.
> 
> so for reference:  
> \- ray and schwoz live in a motel for reasons explained later on  
> \- they're struggling financially, also sort of explained  
> \- ray definitely is some kind of fuck up from the living for a thousand and one million years (plus the issues he had before that)  
> \- ray's indestructibility works differently than in the show (kind of weaker i guess lol)
> 
> also i know a lot of people dont like ray in the later seasons (for understandable reasons) but hes my fav character and that means i get to torture him into emotional competency

The knocking caught Ray right as he was about to rinse off. Schwoz was in the back room and probably would pretend he couldn't hear it anyway, like he'd been doing with their current conversation.

“All I’m saying Schwoz is that we don’t have the cash to buy girl scout cookies! I don’t know why they’re even selling this far out.” Ray grumbles, quickly tying his robe closed and stepping out of the bathroom. “It’s a fuckin’ motel for godsake.”

The knocking on the door gets more forceful and loud. “Schwoz! Get the door!”

The short genius shouts something back from the storage room but it’s muffled against the closed door. Ray growls and stomps over to the front door.

Ray throws the door open, barely holding back his snarl as he glares at the offending person. “Look pal, I already told you that we don’t want any-” His eyes fixate on a chin and he quickly tilts his head to meet this person’s eyes.

Jasper looks just as surprised as Ray does, but more put together. He has a goofy looking bandana around his forehead and his jean jacket is stylishly torn. Ray’s brain freezes in surprise and shock, hand partially crushing the doorknob.

“Uh, hey Ray.” Jasper says, giving a nervous hand wave. Even his voice is different, lower and manly like he’s just climbed a mountain or something. Ray’s eyes flicker over the kid. He’s just a couple inches taller too.

The older man is suddenly aware of what he must look like. Robe haphazardly tied closed, soap suds lingering on his skin, hair spiked wildly, and five o'clock shadow dark on his chin and cheeks. Living in a motel that’s dirty and sketchy. 

Ray stammers weakly, moving the door to cover most of his body. Someone else shoves Jasper out of the way and shouts.

“Hey! Hope we’re not interrupting something. Just kidding, I don’t care if we are.” A girl, Piper it must be, puts a hand on her hip and removes her heart sunglasses with a flourish. She blinks, surprise taking over her face briefly as she too gets a look at Ray before she smirks. “Oh? Are we interrupting something?”

“No! No, I was- uh just getting out of the shower is all.” Ray finally finds his voice and huffs at Piper. She’s taller too. Still shorter than him at least. Her hair is darker than before, probably dyed to look dark brown but under the shade of the second floor terrace it looks black.

Piper raises her eyebrows playfully and takes a dangerous step forward. Ray clutches the door harder. “Schwoz with you?”

“He’s in the back.”

Piper studies him again, eyes piercing in their ‘teenage girl on a mission’ way. It makes the hair on Ray’s arm stand on end. He bristles and closes the door so he barely peeking out of the crack at them. Piper frowns, leans forward so she’s nose to nose with Ray.

“Well, hurry up. Get dressed and grab Schwoz.”

“For what?” Ray croaks, still processing his shock. The door to the storage room opens and Schwoz steps through, wiping his hands on a greasy towel. Ray glances behind himself at the noise and Piper sees her chance to pounce.

She shoves the door open forcefully, startling Ray enough that he lets go of the door and it flies open. Piper doesn’t waste another second before she’s striding into the motel room. Ray stands there gobsmacked. Jasper has the sense to look apologetic as he follows after Piper.

“Piper?” Schwoz says, voice tilting higher in his excitement. “Jasper?”

Piper laughs and leaps toward the small man, capturing him in an embrace. Schwoz laughs too, quickly hugging back. Jasper takes her place once the teen lets go, leaning down to hug the genius. Ray watches, something twitchy and lurking growing in his stomach.

“What are you doing here?” Schwoz asks as Jasper pulls away. Ray closes the door and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms. He hadn’t even thought to ask that, too surprised to even see them at their doorstep.

“We’re on spring break!” Piper cheers, giving a fist pump. Schwoz nods, keeping up the energy. Jasper smiles.

“Everyone came back for break actually. Me and Piper were tasked with hunting you guys down for our reunion dinner tonight.” He says confidently. Neither Schwoz or Ray respond and he waivers a little. “I mean, if you guys aren’t doing anything tonight that is?”

“Of course they’re not. C’mon!” Piper chirps and grabs Schwoz’s arm. “Ray get dressed, let’s go. Chop chop.” She drags Schwoz along toward the front door. Ray steps away when she throws open the door and charges out, Schwoz stumbling along after her.

Ray watches them exit and feels embarrassment, humiliation, inadequacy and jealousy bubbling beneath the surface of his skin. He grits his teeth and turns back toward the bathroom.

“It’s...it’s good to see you, Ray.” Jasper says, still standing in the room. Ray glances over his shoulder at one of the kids he used to know. Jasper smiles, slightly nervous but always friendly.

Ray deflates a little. “It’s good to see you too, son.” He mumbles and closes the bathroom door.

//

The drive to Henry’s house is stuffy and unbearable. At least for Ray. Schwoz and Piper are having a blast chatting at each other and singing along to pop songs on the radio. Jasper sits in the passenger's seat humming along occasionally but seems calm in this atmosphere. Ray picks at his jeans, anxiety spreading.

This is going to be the first time he’s seen Charlotte and Henry in months. He’s already given Jasper and Piper the wrong impression. He’s honestly doing okay. Well, maybe not okay but he’s hanging in there. He’s alive.

Schwoz shoulder bumps him, eyes questioning as the radio fuzzes out into commercials. Ray shrugs and further twists his fingers into his jeans. Jasper speaks up.

“How’s Swellview been? Any fun crime fighting stories Ray?”

Again Ray’s brain short circuits and freezes, leaving him to stammer out a nonsensical response. Luckily Schwoz jumps in at the right moment. “Oh yeah. Dr. Minyak tried to kidnap the penguins from Swellview Zoo just last week!”

Jasper and Piper laugh but Ray feels his world narrowing down to his fingertips. Minyak and penguins. Jasper is probably used to hardcore, jaded crimminals from Dystopia. Like drug dealers or serial killers. And all Ray’s done is fish slap a community college graduate.

“I handled it easily enough.” He finally says, after Jasper and Piper catch their breath. “I mean, it’s Minyak.”

“He was always kind of weird but easy to defeat.” Jasper responses, his voice full of nostalgia. Piper grins.

“Plus he had that hot nurse helping him.”

The two kids are off laughing again but Ray and Schwoz share an awkward look.

“Actually she, uh, she retired. Or is taking a sabbatical or whatever.”

“What, really?” Piper sounds surprised. 

Jasper is frowning now. “Swellview news never reported that.”

“I don’t think Minyak wants people to know yet.” Ray shrugs.

“Why did she quit?”

Ray looks out the window, collecting himself. “She quit because of Kid Danger.”

The car goes silent.

“Oh,” Piper says, voice kind of gusty. “I guess that kind of makes sense.”

“Yeah.” Ray mutters back, resting the side of his head against the window, effectively done with talking. Schwoz gives him another worried look before turning back to the kids and starting a conversation about the differences in weather from Florida, Swellview and Dystopia. 

//

Piper parks like a blind grandma and hops out of the car without a care in the world. Jasper eyes her bad parking but doesn’t say anything as he follows her up the driveway. Schwoz chuffs at the tire skids on the concrete and waits for Ray to climb out of the backseat.

“Are you okay?” He immediately asks once Ray’s feet are on the ground. The taller man rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his pants pocket.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I finally get to see my kids after like four months.”

“That wasn’t an answer Ray.”

Ray flaps a hand and trails after the teens, who are now fighting over who gets to open the front door. Schwoz sighs but follows quickly.

“Give me the keys, Piper! I found Ray and Schwoz so I should get to open the door!” Jasper hollers, draped over Piper in an attempt to snatch the keys from her. Piper however is not keen on letting Jasper have them.

“No way, I drove us here! I’m opening the door!”

The two keep squawking at each other and it ironically helps soothe some of Ray’s anxiety. Not much has changed after all. Schwoz smirks at the two’s shenanigans. The door handle clicks and opens by itself.

Charlotte holds the door open, looking unimpressed as Piper and Jasper keep arguing, not noticing her at all. She turns to Schwoz and Ray and the brightest smile breaks out across her face.

It’s infectious. Ray finds himself grinning back, nudging past the fighting teens to stand in front of her. He raises his arms invitingly and Charlotte almost dives into his arms.

Ray rests his head on top of hers and squeezes. He feels her fingers digging into his shoulders as she does the same. He grins even wider and hides it in her hair. Her pink and teal hair. He laughs, Charlotte pulls back. They don’t remove their hands from each other, too caught up in the moment.

“I like what you did with your hair.” Ray supplies, gently pinching a dread between his fingers. “Very colorful.”

Charlotte chuckles, finally untangling from Ray to fully look at him. They study each other for a moment. Piper and Jasper have finally stopped arguing.

She looks good. Like Jasper, her clothes are darker, more stylishly torn than he remembers her ever having when she was younger. Must be a Dystopian thing. She’s grown taller, just a few inches. Her arms are more muscular than he remembers them being too. She must fight crime also. He wonders what she sees when she looks at him, how he’s changed, if he has at all.

Ray tilts his head to the side, catching Charlotte’s eyes and grins again. “Hey.”

“Hi,” She says breathily back, joy and excitement coming through. “It’s so good to see you.”

Schwoz clears his throat and makes grabby hands toward Charlotte, obviously wanting a hug too. She turns to him, sees his gesture and laughs, slipping into an embrace with him easily. Ray tucks his hands back into his pockets and watches them fondly.

Piper and Jasper wonder into the house, still occasionally sniping at each other. Something smells good from within the house. Ray waits until Charlotte leads them into the living room.

“How have you been Char? Gosh it’s been so long.” Ray says, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, taking in Henry’s house. It looks different than the last time he’d been here. Less minimalist. Schwoz immediately scurries over to the kitchen, seeking out the good smell like a dog. Ray watches him disappear with a veil of fondness.

Charlotte must catch it because she raises her eyebrows questioningly but lets it drop in favor of answering his question. “It has been a while. I’d say I’ve been good. Tired, but a big city does that to you.”

Ray opens his mouth to respond but a fluff of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye encompasses his entire focus. He turns to face Henry as the kid walks around the couch, heading toward them. Ray chokes on air.

Henry's hair is a little longer than it was before he left. He’s got a bit of scruff growing out around his chin and he’s wearing a leather jacket that looks so badass. Once he notices Ray’s gaze he smirks.

“Hey there Captain Man.” Henry says, briefly bumping Charlotte as he walks past her toward Ray. His voice is deeper too. He sounds like a grownup. He walks confidently, so sure of himself. His smile satisfied in a way it never was before.

“H-Hey Kid.” Ray answers, offering his own watery smile. Henry doesn’t wait any longer and slams into his former boss. They hug like this is the last time. Ray ducks his face into Henry’s jacket, closing his eyes and fighting back the tears.

Henry squeezes him tighter than Charlotte had, pressing as close as he can. Ray can’t help but start laughing. Henry’s chest huffs against his and he knows they are sharing the same overwhelming feelings. Ray pats the kid’s back as they slowly pull apart.

Henry sniffles, staring into the older man’s face. He smiles, giving Ray another quick hug before backing off. “Hey. Man, I missed you.”

Ray chuckles, trying to wipe at his eyes discreetly. “Me too, kid. Me too.”

Charlotte watches them with such fondness it should be sickening. Henry stands beside her, dropping a kissing into her hair. Ray smiles.

“God, it’s so good to see you. Both of you.”

“We know.” Charlotte answers, fighting her own wide smile. Ray laughs, euphoria taking over. His anxiety fades away the longer he stands with his kids. 

Schwoz makes a weird noise from the kitchen and they all turn to see what the genius is doing. Henry squeaks, “Schwoz! Don’t touch that!” He darts back into the kitchen. Ray chuckles, hearing them scuffle in the kitchen.

Charlotte touches his arm and he turns back to her. “How have you been, Ray?” She sounds so earnest. Ray shrugs, taking a seat on the couch. Charlotte joins him.

“Same old same old. You know how it is.”

“Yeah,” She doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “It’s just...you look different, is all.”

Ray shrugs again, fighting the anxiety that is starting to curl back into his mind. “So do all of you. What’s with the torn clothes? Is that a Dystopian thing?”

Charlotte eyes him critically but let’s it slide for discussing Dystopia clothing culture. A timer goes off in the kitchen and Henry shouts so the whole house can hear. “Food’s ready!”

Piper comes thundering down the stairs, Jasper hot on her tail. Charlotte rolls her eyes and the two stumble over each other in an attempt to be the first one at the dinner table. Ray chuckles to himself and makes his way over to the dining table.

Henry and Schwoz are setting down the plates and utensils. Ray plops down, jarring Henry’s handful of forks on purpose. The kid gives him an annoyed look and reaches around him to keep placing them on the table.

“You make this, Kid?” Ray asks, leaning forward to smell what looks like lasagna resting in the middle of the table.

“Uh. Yeah. I took a couple cooking classes actually.” There’s an edge to Henry’s voice Ray doesn’t quite understand. He nods his approval.

“It smells really good.”

Henry blinks at him, unsure look on his face as he absorbs the compliment. Piper falls into the chair on Ray’s right with a victorious noise. Jasper jumps fully body forward but misses fatally and falls to the floor.

Piper sticks her tongue out at the fallen teen before turning to Henry and Ray with an innocent grin. Ray gets shivers and picks up his fork to avoid looking at her creepy face.

Eventually everyone else finds their seat and start serving themselves. Ray fights with Schwoz over the bread basket, both of them jerking it back toward themselves. Piper sneaks her green beans onto Ray’s plate, not that he doesn’t notice. Henry and Jasper throw loose cheese shavings at each other. Everyone is laughing and joking around. The air is warm and feels like home.

Ray’s face hurts from laughing and smiling so much. Jasper is telling some story about how he fought off a mime and bull at the same time. Piper interjects with barbs and questions, further hyping up the story. Henry laughs so hard juice comes out of his nose. Charlotte laughs so hard at that that she has to get up and leave so she can breathe.

The table settles once everyone’s eaten their food. Ray’s and Schwoz’s plates are sparkly clean compared to the half filled plates of everyone else.

Schwoz burps loudly. Everyone groans and fans the air. “Compliments to the chief.” He excuses.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome.” Henry grumbles good naturedly.

“How’d you know you wanted to cook?” Ray asks. “I know you said you took some classes.”

“Oh,” the kid looks surprised at his former employer's question. “Well, I was helping Charlotte with her charity work and I wanted to spice up the soup so it’d taste like something. Everyone said it was the best thing they’d tasted in a long time, so I just thought…” Henry shrugs, looking unsure if he should continue his story.

Ray nods, noticing Charlotte and Jasper’s eyes on his person. Something in the air is tense though he can’t figure it out. “I’d say you picked something good kid. This food was incredible.”

Henry hums, still looking uncertain. Piper must pick up on the tension and Ray’s confusion because she has no problem changing the subject.

“Tell us about crime fighting!” She demands. Ray looks to Schwoz, then to the Dystopia kids. Charlotte purses her lips. Henry shrugs.

“Which one of us?” Jasper is brave enough to ask. Piper glowers at him.

“Captain Man, of course. I’ve heard all your crime fighting stories, duh.”

“Right.” Jasper deadpans.

Ray shifts, aware of everyone’s attention on him. “Uh, well. It’s been slow lately.”

“What about the Minyak and penguin incident?” Jasper brings up, boyish curiosity leaking though. Henry and Charlotte hum in agreement.

Ray flushes. “Oh, um. It was a Thursday. I was a Nacho Ball flipping- er. I mean, getting lunch when Schwoz called me. Apparently Dr. Minyak was demanding to see Captain Man. I didn’t know about the penguins yet.”

Ray continues his story, careful to leave some parts out. Like how he got fired from Nacho Ball that day for running off in the middle of his shift. He did include the epic fish slap he gave Minyak. The kids laugh at the right parts and applaud by the end.

“Did you know Nurse Cohort quit?” Piper asks her brother, taking a sip from her drink. Henry shakes his head.

“No, that wasn’t in the news reports.”

Ray feels affection blume in his gut. Not only did Jasper follow Swellview news, but so did Henry. Charlotte too probably. They were making sure he was okay, even if they weren’t here.

“I’m pretty sure she’s only on sabbatical.” Ray interjects.

“I thought that was a thing for teachers?”

“It can be nurses.”

“I don’t think so, Ray.”

“I’m pretty sure I know what I’m talking about, Henry.”

The two stare at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. They share a happy grin before Charlotte starts in with a story of her own about crime fighting. It’s relatively short, which Ray expected, it’s Charlotte after all. She knows what she’s doing, whatever it is that she’s doing.

The night goes by like that. Just trading stories, catching up. Before they know it it’s late into the night. Piper has been yawning nonstop.

“It’s getting late.” Jasper says, sounding disappointed to be pointing it out. Schwoz gasps when he looks at the clock.

“Oh jeez. We should get back, Ray. I have a shift in the morning.” The shorter man says, voice slightly nervous. Ray pats his shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah, alright.” He stands up from the table, keeping his hand on Schwoz as the other man does the same.

“You guys need a ride home?” Henry asks, moving in time with them as they walk to the front door. Charlotte talks quietly to a sleepy Piper. Jasper follows them as well.

“Piper drove, but she looks ready to pass out, so we can grab an Uber.”

Schwoz grabs Ray’s hand, squeezing it hard. Ray jumps and pulls his hand away. Schwoz shakes his head but doesn’t say anything out loud. 

“Er, uh. Actually,” Ray clears his throat, embarrassment bubbling up again. “If someone could drive us back, that’d be great.”

Jasper and Henry share a look, communicating something. Henry nods and grabs the keys from the bowl by the door. “Sure, dog. No problem.”

Schwoz and Jasper hug. Charlotte wonders in to say goodbye, hugging them both and making sure they know that this is only the start of their spring break hang out session. Ray laughs at that and unconsciously gives Jasper a half hug before exiting the house. He misses Jasper’s shocked face as he walks down the driveway.

He makes sure to buckle himself into the passengers' side before Schwoz is even near the car. He can’t help it. He needs to be beside Henry, at least as much as he can. Schwoz doesn’t seem to mind, not looking surprised as he crawls into the back seat and effectively passes out. Henry opens the driver's side door as Schwoz starts to snore. He laughs in surprise but starts the car anyway.

“When’d you get your license?” Ray asks as Henry pulls out of the driveway.

“Technically I was old enough to just take the driving test.” Henry answers, eyes on the road. Ray feels the gnawing of guilt stirring in his stomach. 

“Oh.”

Henry blinks a couple times. “It’s okay man. I’m a natural. Didn’t even need drivers ed.”

“Right.” Is all Ray can get himself to say. Maybe sitting in the passengers’ side was a mistake. Silence stretches uncomfortably across the car as Schwoz snorts loudly in his sleep.

“So,” Henry clears his throat. “To Junk-N-Stuff right?”

Ray sucks in a deep breath before letting it out. “Uh, no.”

“Huh?”

“Junk-N-Stuff doesn’t exist anymore, kid.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Remember how the Man Cave exploded? It, uh, made the ground so unsteady that the place basically became a sinkhole.” Ray says, trying not to let the sadness seep into his voice. “So Junk-N-Stuff is out of business.”

“Oh.” Henry says, mirroring Ray’s tone from earlier. “I didn’t...How come I’m just now learning this?”

“It happened after you guys left for Dystopia. Look, it’s not a big deal. If anything it bolstered Swellview’s economy. Now we can advertise a giant sinkhole as an attraction.” He tries to joke, not liking the look on his former sidekick’s face.

“You can’t rebuild it?” He doesn’t specify which he’s talking about, the Man Cave or Junk-N-Stuff. Ray supposes it doesn’t really matter which one he’s thinking of, because the answer is the same for both.

“No. Schwoz says the ground is too unstable to build anything under it or on top of it.”

Henry doesn’t say anything else, the car humming and bouncing as it goes along. “Where are you guys staying now?”

Ray hates this. He doesn’t want to tell, doesn’t want Henry to see. But Schwoz is snoring in the backseat and unable to take these horrid questions for him. He sighs, slumping in his seat and catching his former sidekick’s eye with the action.

“Motel just outside of town.”

Henry stays quiet again, mind probably whirring. He always was a smart kid, able to pick up stuff Ray didn’t want anyone to see. “Is that the only thing you could afford?”

Ray bristles at the question, no matter how much sense it makes. It’s something he has yet to come to terms with himself and he doesn’t need Kid Danger lecturing him about saving money. “Yes.” He hisses out, warning in itself.

Henry doesn’t react to the defensive tone and keeps his eyes on the road. Ray stares at him, waiting for the pity or the unneeded worry. But it never comes. Henry’s face remains blank as he drives and somehow that’s worse.

“It’s not that bad. We’ve set up like a mini Man Cave in the back.” Ray insists, unable to stand the silence anymore. “It’s only temporary.”

Henry nods. “Course.”

“Course.” Ray echoes, sounding bitter. Henry shots him a look.

“Fine. How’re you training those kids if you don’t have the Man Cave?” His former sidekick asks, voice growing tense.

“Who?”

That is definitely the wrong answer. Henry takes the turn a little sharply and glares at Ray. “Those kids. The Danger Force?” He growls. Ray feels the air starting to press down on him. “You are training them, aren’t you?”

It’s Ray’s turn to be silent and unmoving. It doesn’t matter. His nonreaction is as bad as a reaction. Henry knows him well enough.

“You're not?” Disbelief, anger and disappointment underscores Henry’s words and hits familiarly in Ray’s ears. 

“Henry, look. They’re doing fine. You’re freaking out for no-”

“It’s not no reason Ray! They’re kids, with powers you gave them by the way, and they need you!”

“I didn’t give them anything.” Ray hisses back, keeping his voice low enough not to wake Schwoz. Henry frowns angrily at him. “You’re the one who used the Omega Weapon.”

“It’s always my fault, isn’t it Ray?” Henry snarls, taking another sharp turn. The wheels bump over the curb. “Can’t ever admit you’re nothing less than perfect can you?”

“I can’t. Because I’m Captain Man. And Captain Man can’t be anything but perfect!” He spits, forgetting himself and shouting. Henry gives him such a dirty look it's almost like they're back in the Man Cave arguing about Henry not graduating and Henry leaving and Henry quitting. The car suddenly feels a lot smaller than it did two seconds ago.

“Pull over.” Ray croaks, throat constricting dangerously. Henry bares his teeth but does as he’s told, jumping out of the car the second it’s stopped.

Ray, on the other hand, struggles to unclip his seat belt, and stumbles out of the passengers side. He sucks in the cold night air and tries to breathe the claustrophobic feelings away. His hands are shaking as he looks down at them. Shit.

He hears Henry’s sneakers crunching in the dirt as he walks around the car to confront his former employer. Ray closes his eyes tightly. He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want anyone to see this, this weak stupid emotional side of himself. Wishes he had locked it up and lost it when he’d crawled into the Punching Stump in desperation to feel any kind of connection. Captain Man can’t afford to be emotional, not after everything that has happened. Not with everything that could happen. 

“Ray?” Henry’s voice sounds like he’s hearing it underwater. Ray shakes his head and gasps a couple more breaths before speaking.

His voice breaks tellingly, “It’s not like I don’t want to, teach them I mean. They’re so energetic, and eager. And- and they remind me of you.” His chest hurts and he can feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes. “But you just- you left and I’m not- I’m not ready to do that again, okay?”

Henry is silent but Ray can see the top of his shoes from where he’s hunched against the car. “I check in on them all the time, I swear. But I can’t- there’s no place to keep them safe. Henry, I’m barely- I can’t take care of them and- I just can’t,” He chokes on air and squeaks out, “not right now.”

There’s a beat of silence then there’s a hand grasping Ray’s arm gently. Henry looks down at his former boss and sighs. “Ray.”

Ray sniffles and shakily stands up, Henry removes his hand. “I know it’s my responsibility to take care of them. I’m- I’m the adult, but with everything going on...it’s better that they live normal lives for now.”

Henry doesn’t quite look like he believes him but at least he isn’t glaring anymore. “Let’s just get back in the car.” He says hollowly. Ray nods, for lack of what to do. They get back in the car.

The rest of the drive is quiet, except for Schwoz snoring.

//

Ray wakes up alone and empty. Schwoz must have left for his shift already. The curtain is just barely covering the window and a sliver of light has snuck between them. Ray stares at the light particles shifting and feels everything else turn sluggish and slow around him.

He doesn’t know how long he lies in bed watching the dust dance. He feels locked in this moment, like he could live in it forever. Like he will live in it forever. It’s better than the forever he has already lived. Much more entertaining.

The light stretches across the floor as the day goes by. The light particles swirl and twirl in their noiseless dance. Ray can’t find it in himself to move. His stomach aches with hunger. His arm has long since fell asleep. His cheek and brow ache faintly. He still doesn’t move.

An alarm goes off in the storage room. Ray can hear it, but his eyes trail after the dust. It must be a situation for Captain Man.

But Henry and them are here, back from badass Dystopia. Wouldn’t they want to see the difference between Swellview criminals and Dystopia criminals? He bets Dystopia doesn’t have a Time Jerker.

The alarm blares louder and the Captain Man inside of Ray stirs. He’s got a job to do. No more Kid Danger to fall back on. No more Kid Danger to take the fall. No more Kid Danger to rely on.

Captain Man is on his own, like he’s always been.

Ray’s popped a bubble without even realizing he’s moved across the room. Captain Man moves on autopilot, blood humming. The screen in the storage room shows the Toddler reeking havoc downtime in some kind of robotic armor. Captain Man types the password in and ends the alarm. He watches the screen for a second, contemplating bringing any weapons, but decides against it.

Robot armor wielding Toddler versus a singular indestructible Captain Man. Should be a fair fight.

//

It’s not. Toddler wipes the floor with him. It’s probably awful to watch. Captain Man keeps getting up only to be slammed back down. Poetic almost.

But Ray is growing irritated at being stomped on, literally, and twists around to grab the robots large booted foot. He manages to hold it still long enough to roll out from under it. Toddler baby talks his armor, as if that will solve his problem.

Captain Man heaves the robot foot upward and off balances Toddler. He takes that chance to get some distance between them. Toddler flails his robot’s arms out, wind milling to stay up right.

“That wasn’t very nice, Captain Man. We just wanna play with you!” Toddler screeches, adding his weird high pitched laugh at the end. Captain Man winces at the sound, dropping into a fighting stance.

“I don’t want to play with you, Toddler. I’m about to give you the boot!” Not his best but he can’t think of anything better when the Toddler swings a large robot hand down at him. He rolls out of the way and points an accusing finger at the baby man. 

“I’m about to hack your playdate!” Better. He rushes forward, aiming for the central unit just below where the Toddler is sitting, controlling the thing. But the robot's other arm tips around, slamming into the right side of his face.

Captain Man flies a good ten feet from the force of the blow and skids across the concrete with a pained hiss. Toddler giggles and does a little victory dance, shaking the ground with his robot's movements.

He cradles his wounded cheek, can tell that he’ll bruise later, and knows that he needs to end this fight now. He’s getting worn out, which is aggravating him and making him tired at the same time. Getting old sucks.

Captain Man is on his feet about a minute after the lucky strike and is right back to rushing toward the central unit. He’s able to dodge the swinging robot hands this time around and pry open the central unit with brute force. 

Toddler screams from above, “No, don’t touch that!”

“Don’t make me put you in timeout!” Captain Man hollers back. Reused word play, awful. And what’s worse is he has no idea how to turn the robot off. There’s too many wires and switches. The robot spins dangerously and almost dislodges him. It can’t hurt to guess.

Captain Man gets a big handful of wires and leaps back, pushing off the robot for maximum distance. Toddler screeches as electricity envelopes the robot. Captain Man winces as the electricity jolts through him as well.

The wires spark dangerously in his hand as he stumbles away from the failing robot. Toddler keeps screaming baby curses as the robot crashes to the ground. A giant wave of dust plumes from the ground and Captain Man takes that as his cue to go.

He drops the wires, shaking out his hand and noticing the char marks on his gloves. Something else he’ll need Schwoz to look at later. He rushes through the dusts and ducks behind an alleyway before transforming back into Ray Manchester.

Having tubes all over the city only really helped when the tubes actually lead to something. Now there’s a lot more walking involved.

//

It takes him an hour and a half to walk back to the motel. Schwoz is waiting for him, shift apparently over now. He scolds Ray on his handling of the wires. Ray searches for dust particles in the light and can’t seem to find any.

“You shouldn’t be so careless, Ray.” Schwoz says, voice warm with worry as he rubs aloe vera onto Ray’s burnt fingers. “Your indestructibility isn’t the same as it used to be.”

“Don’t you think I know that Schwoz.” He attempts to snap back, but finds himself too tired to carry much venom in his voice. Schwoz side eyes him, picking up quickly how bad he must feel.

“There’s not much I can do about your face.” The genius says apologetically. Ray rubs the right side of his face. It’s definitely swollen but maybe not bruised yet. What a freak he must look like. Two burned fingers on his left hand, and a purple fat cheek on his right. Not to mention the scars.

“It’s fine.” Ray grumbles, falling back against the bed. Schwoz watches him for a minute. 

“The kids should be here soon.”

“What?” Ray mumbles, cracking his eyes open. “Who?”

“Charlotte, Jasper, Henry and Piper.” Schwoz supplies. Ray jerks into a sitting position, getting momentarily dizzy. 

“They’re coming here?”

“Yes, I invited them.”

Ray stands up looking frantically around their shitty motel room. “What the hell, Schwoz? Why would you do that?” His voice gets higher than he had liked. Schwoz just frowns at him, seeming to not understand.

“Because I want to see them as much as possible before they leave again. I thought you would too. Ray? What’s the matter?”

“They can’t come here, Schwoz! They’ll see! They’ll know. I can’t- I don’t want them to know!” Ray answers, verging hysteria, hands tangled tightly in his hair. Schwoz reaches out and grabs one of the taller man’s elbows.

“Ray, calm down. Look at me.” Ray does as he’s told, even going as far as to sit on the bed next to Schwoz. “It is the kids. They won’t care, they just want to see us.”

“Yeah…” Ray breathes, not quite believing but letting the smaller man calm him anyway. “Right. Right.”

“Plus I think they already know.”

“Schwoz. You almost had it, and then you go and say that.” Ray says through grit teeth, holding back another freak out. “Explain.”

“Charlotte texted me last night, saying you and Henry had a fight?”

“We didn’t- It wasn’t really- We argued.”

“About the Danger Force?”

Ray wishes he had stayed trapped in the Punching Stump, mortified that a teenage girl and Schwoz of all people were the ones to amount him to this. “Yes.” He whines out, wanting to cover his ears.

“Ray.” Schwoz gives him a pitying look. There’s hints of understanding there but it’s still enough to make the superheroes skin crawl.

“I explained why we couldn’t take care of them. It’s not my fault if Henry disagrees.”

Schwoz gives him a different look, calculating and judgmental, as if he already knows what he’s looking at and isn’t impressed. “And?”

“And what Schwoz? You want me to bare my soul to you? Nothing happened. It wasn’t even a fight.”

“Charlotte said Henry was upset when he came home from dropping us off. That sounds like a fight to me.”

“Whatever.” Ray grumbles, flopping back onto the bed. He touches his tender eye. “When are they getting here?”

The knock at the door answers him. Schwoz perks up immediately. Ray, on the other hand, zooms into the bathroom with a squeak and locks the door.

“Ray!” Schwoz scolds. He gets up and opens the door. “Hello.”

Charlotte, Jasper, Henry and Piper are standing outside. Charlotte and Henry look a little uncomfortable. Charlotte holds a large container of leftovers in one hand and is holding Henry’s hand in the other. Piper pops her bubble gum and nudges Schwoz out of the way, determined to get into the motel room. Jasper has removed his bandana and looks sleepy.

“Welcome to our home, please come in!”

“This place smells weird.” Piper immediately says. 

Charlotte hisses at her. “Be polite.” Piper rolls her eyes and goes back to poking around. Jasper, Charlotte, and Henry stand awkwardly by the doorway. “Uh, we brought leftovers from yesterday.” Charlotte offers the container to Schwoz.

He takes it from her and carefully puts it in the fridge. Henry glances around quickly. “Where’s Ray?”

“Hiding in the bathroom because he’s a little baby.” Schwoz responds, looking unimpressed as he closes the fridge door. 

“I am not.” Comes from the bathroom, muffled and pouty sounding. The group huffs with slight laughter. Ray opens the door a moment later, scowling. “I am not.” He repeats more forcefully.

Schwoz raises an eyebrow at Ray, noticing how the other had attempted to use makeup to lessen the bruising on his right cheek, and to cover the scars. He doesn’t say anything and walks over to where Piper is attempting to break into the storage room.

“Hi.” Charlotte says stiffly. Ray nods, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Hey.” He hisses, realizing his mistake and pulling his injured hand out. He gives it a quick shake, hoping they didn’t notice his wince of pain.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jasper asks bluntly. Ray growls and the other boy blinks in surprise.

“I just fought Toddler. Just a little tired, is all. I’m fine.”

“We know.” Henry says, eyeing his former boss critically. Ray does the same. Henry is dressed softer today, his flannel making a reappearance. Ray can’t decide if he hates the familiarity it brings or longs for the feeling to stay, to make permanent residence in his Punching Stump of a heart.

“Oh?” Ray asks, trying to remain uninterested. He knows the news team was there, it’s the only reason he even knew Toddler was wreaking havoc in the first place.

“We saw it on the news. You took a couple big hits.” Charlotte offers, inching further into the room, glancing around.

Ray wants to bristle, who are they to critique his fighting skills, his home, his behavior, but he lets the feeling eek out of him as he stays by the bathroom door. They’re just kids after all. And they aren’t staying for long.

He shrugs. “I’m indestructible. It’s fine.”

“Why’s your cheek look swollen then?” Damn Henry and his detective eyes. Ray offers a mean grin.

“Cause I got punched. It happens. It’ll go away, just like everything else.”

Jasper and Charlotte give him a warning look but Henry just snorts. “Right. And your hand will be just fine too, right?”

“Right.”

“You have a lovely home.” Jasper blurts. Ray and Henry give him an annoyed look for interrupting their building fight. Ray lets it go, willing to focus on something else.

“Yeah, it’s great.” He says sarcastically. “Love the non functioning heater.”

Jasper gives him an apologetic look and quickly wanders off to find Piper. Charlotte looks the place over again. “So, you guys live here together?”

“Me and Schwoz.”

“Schwoz and I.” Henry interjects. Ray gives him the stink eye and even Charlotte shakes her head in a ‘not now’ kind of way.

“The two of you. Together?” Charlotte repeats.

“Yes.” Ray answers again, voice tilting in confusion.

“Well, it’s just. Um.” Charlotte fidgets a little. “There’s only one bed.”

Everyone looks to the bed. Ray flushes with the sudden realization, with what this must look like. “No! No, no, no.” He gives a nervous laugh, moving to stand by the bed. “It’s not like that.”

“Ray.” Charlotte tries to say comfortingly.

“We have our own sides, we’re not sleeping together. I mean we are, but not like- that! It’s just that it’s cheaper to rent one bed than two and we’re trying to save money and the new Man Cave needs updates and-”

“Ray!” He shuts up. Charlotte continues, “It’s okay. It’s okay if you guys are- you know.”

“We aren’t. We really aren’t.”

“Aren’t what?” Schwoz asks walking out of the storage room where Piper and Jasper’s oohs and ahhs can be heard faintly. Ray flushes bright red.

“Tell them we aren’t, well, you know!”

Schwoz looks confused until Ray gestures to the bed. “Oh. Oh, no. Ray and I are not dating.” Ray nods rapidly.

“Are you sure?” Henry pokes.

Schwoz smirks. “Ray wishes he could catch such a great fish.”

“Schwoz!”

Ray chases Schwoz around the small room shouting at him while Schwoz laughs diabolically. Charlotte and Henry watch in amusement. Piper and Jasper giggle from the storage room probably accidentally blowing something up.

//

“This movie sucks.” Henry complains, hanging upside down off the end of the bed. Charlotte shoves a piece of popcorn in his mouth in response. Piper snores from her spot on the floor.

“A vampire wouldn’t really fall in love that easily.” Jasper says, squinting at the screen with distaste. “It’s just too sudden.”

“Shut up, it’s a rom com.” Ray grumbles, chucking a piece of his own popcorn at the curly haired teen. “It’s supposed to be dumb.” Jasper sticks his tongue out at the superhero.

“It is very dumb.” Schwoz agrees from his place under Ray’s legs. It’s his punishment for implying that Ray would even find Schwoz attractive. Neither of them mind the punishment though. Schwoz is even moving his fingers up and down Ray’s calf. Everyone chooses not to comment.

“Can we please change the channel?” Henry whines. Charlotte glares at him.

“Fine, what do you want to watch instead? Some movie with explosions?”

“Oh yeah.” Henry and Ray drawl at the same time. Charlotte gives them both the stink eye. She flips through the very few channels on the motel tv.

“Maybe...Maybe you guys should head home for the night.” Ray reluctantly says. The kids all stiffen. “I mean. It’s getting late.”

“You want us to leave?” Jasper asks, voice purposeful in a way that sets alarms off in Ray’s head.

“I didn’t say that. I meant it’s kind of a drive, it’d suck to do it so late.”

“Couldn’t we just sleepover?” Henry surprises both adults by suggesting. Schwoz looks at Ray imploringly, puppy eyes popping out. Ray groans.

“Fine, fine, yes. Stop looking at me like that Schwoz.”

“Yay!” Schwoz wiggles victoriously from under Ray’s leg. The superhero grumbles and stretches his foot out to nudge Henry.

“Where is everyone going to sleep? If you haven’t noticed we have one bed.”

Henry sits up, facing Ray, and shrugs sleepily. “It’s not like we haven’t had a sleep pile before.”

“Yeah, but…” But it’s different now, Ray doesn’t say. You left and it’s different now. Henry doesn’t seem to get it anyway. He shrugs again, yawning. He stretches out on the side of the bed Ray isn’t currently occupying. “Alright.”

Jasper curls up next to Charlotte by the foot of the bed. Schwoz wiggles until he is comfortable, wedged between the wall and Ray’s legs. Piper snores from the floor again. Ray feels his heart beating erratically.

This is the most amount of people he’s had near him in a while. It’s...kind of nice. He hopes they’re still here when he wakes up. He looks down at Henry’s face and lets the feeling of settledness rest its bones in his mind. He closes his eyes on the image of a comfortable and content looking Henry. 

//

“You got makeup all over the pillow.” Someone says right by Ray’s ear. He grumbles angrily and attempts to roll over. He bumps into the wall. He opens his eyes wearily.

“Hmg?” He tries to speak. Someone ruffles his hair. It feels like Schwoz, or maybe Piper. It’s a small hand.

“I’ll be back with breakfast.”

The front door opens and shuts briefly. Ray struggles into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes. The swelling has gone down significantly and he’s sure he must look back to normal by now. He glances around the room.

Piper is curled around the side table and is drooling slightly. Jasper somehow wedged himself partly under the bed and only his legs are sticking out. Charlotte is sprawled over top of Jasper’s legs, fidgeting uncomfortably. The toilet flushes from inside the bathroom and Ray figures that must be Henry. Which means Schwoz was the one who’s going to get breakfast.

Ray yawns, stretching his arms out. Henry unlocks and opens the bathroom door, his hair an unstyled mess. Ray grins at him as he stumbles back toward the bed.

“Good morning sunshine.” He says sweetly.

“Shut up, man.”

Ray giggles but scoots over to make more room for Henry to climb back into the bed. “Schwoz is getting breakfast.” 

“Awesome.” Henry grumbles, burying his face in the blankets. Ray reaches over and gently plays with the kids hair. Henry hums, relaxing fully into the bed. “Feels good.” He drawls. Ray grins again, petting Henry’s hair before stopping.

Henry peers at him with one eye half cracked open “Why’d you stop?” He whines. Ray ruffles the kids hair.

“You’ll go back to sleep if I’m playing with your hair, kid.”

“Yeah but-” Henry suddenly jolts into a sitting position. His rapid movement spikes Ray’s heart rate and he’s definitely awake now. He jerkily looks around the room for whatever caused the kids freak out.

“What is it, Henry? Did you hear-?”

The former sidekick grabs Ray’s shirt collar and yanks him close. Ray sputters, throwing his hands out so they don’t fall off the bed. He goes a bit cross eyed trying to make eye contact with Henry. “Kid?”

Henry’s mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. He raises his other hand, reaching for Ray’s cheek. Ray stays still, worried that maybe there’s a bug on his face or something worse.

“Ray…” Finally squeaks out of Henry. It sounds broken. Ray pulls back a little to properly look at his former sidekick. Henry’s fingertips brush against the scars on his left cheek.

And just like that Ray never wants to be touched again. He flinches so forcefully back that he knocks his head into the wall. Henry quickly lets go, mouth still gaping open and closed.

“I didn’t mean- are you- h-how?” Henry whispers, starting to lean forward again. Ray shifts as far away as he can without knocking the kid off the bed.

“Let’s not. Please?”

“It is from...Did- did those come from Drex?” Henry says, voice scared and wavering like that night on the blimp. Like the night everything changed. Like the night when Kid Danger died.

Ray’s hands are shaking as he grasps Henry’s arms, a comfort to them both. “Henry, please.” He begs again. He doesn’t want to think about it. Because if he thinks about it then he’ll have to think about everything else too and he can’t- he can’t do that now, not when he’s so happy and content. When he has his family back, no matter how short the time will be until they leave him again. 

Henry, true to character, ignores his pleas and reaches up to touch the scars again. Ray holds his face away from the kids' reach. “Drex did that to you.” Henry sounds angry now. It’s not much better.

“Since when Ray? How long have you hid this? I didn’t even notice. But at the- the funeral you were fine. You said you were fine.” Angry to accusing, great. Ray shakes his head and lets go of Henry’s arms.

“I was. I am.”

“You have claw marks on your face.” Henry hisses.

“Scars, claw scars on my face.”

“Exactly, Ray! Scars! Captain Man doesn’t get scars! Captain Man doesn’t get hurt!” Henry’s voice starts to raise in his rant. Ray tries to shush him and Henry slaps his hands away. “And you hid this from me! Why?”

The last word breaks Ray. It’s so sad, heartbroken and betrayed. It reminds him too much of before. He covers his scarred cheek with one hand and grabs one of Henry’s hands with the other.

“It’s not like it’s that big of a secret, Henry. I didn’t tell you because you’re right! Captain Main doesn’t get scars, or hurt, or- or reminded of- things.” Ray sighs and lowers the hand covering his own cheek. “They were supposed to go away…”

Henry still looks livid and he jerks his hand away from Ray. “You didn’t tell me you were hurt.” It’s the tone of the kids voice that scratches part of Ray's brain that has been steaming for a while.

The older man gives a humorless laugh. “I didn’t have to. I thought it was pretty obvious, what with you quitting and all.”

“You’re still on about that? Are you kidding me, Ray?” Henry shouts, throwing his arms up. The others in the room startle awake. Neither of them notice. “I left to live my life! Why don’t you get that! Or are you too bitter about not having one yourself?”

It’d be easier if Henry had just struck him. It’d be easier to explain away his flinch then. He stumbles up from his spot on the bed. Distance, he needs distance. Charlotte sits up and shifts out of his way as he steps over Jasper’s legs.

“Ray?” She asks, sleep still thick in her voice, but concerned nonetheless. Ray glances at her, then to a mumbling Piper, then to Henry still furiously staring at him.

“Then you know about keeping secrets, since you hid that from me for so long.” Ray says, low and mean and on purpose. He needs them gone, he needs to be gone, something needs to get gone.

“I never hid anything from you.” Henry hisses out, quickly standing so they’re making eye contact again. Charlotte stands up and reaches for her boyfriend. The front door knob turns.

Ray is shoving Schwoz out of the way before he’s even finished opening the door.

“Hey! Ray! Watch it, I almost spilled-” The superhero doesn’t stop, speed walking away from their motel room. Schowz calls after him, “Ray, where are you going? I got breakfast!”

Ray doesn’t look back, clenching his fists and fighting the instinct to scream and break the closest object. He’s definitely not running. He’s definitely not trying to be alone so he can despair over his life.

No, that would be Un-Captain Mannly. He doesn’t stop walking. No one shouts after him again.

//

Charlotte is the one to find him, much later in the day. She crawls up the ladder and carefully sits beside him.

“You know, we probably shouldn’t be up here.” She comments. Ray shrugs and keeps staring out at the desert landscape from the top of their motel.

“So good at following the rules, Char. How does that benefit you in Dystopia?”

She gives him a warning look, like she knows he’s just trying to hurt her so she’ll leave him alone. And knowing Charlotte, she probably knows that's exactly what he’s doing. Ray huffs a deep breath out of his nose.

“Why are you being a prick?” She states.

Ray lets out a startled laugh. He’s never heard her swear before. He shakes his head, still gazing out at the far mountains. “Aren’t I always?”

“Yes, but now more than usual.” She turns out to the desert too. They sit in silence, watching the sun setting slightly beyond the mountains. “You lied at the funeral.”

“I never lied.”

She side eyes him. “You covered your scarred cheek to hide the fact that it was scarring. Seems a bit like lying to me.”

Ray bites his lip and grips the edge of the roof tightly, white knuckling. “It wouldn’t have made a difference if I told you.”

“How so?” She asks, not like she doesn’t believe him, but like she wants to know the truth. Charlotte is smart in the way she talks and Ray has been fortunate enough to know her for long enough to know that she’s doing this to get something out of it. Get something out him. The question is what.

“What would you have wanted me to say? ‘Oh hey kids, I got scarred by Drex’s freaky dragon claws, have fun in Dystopia!’”

Charlotte gives him a pitying look. “We care about you, Ray, even if we’re not here anymore.”

Ray blinks, “I know that.”

“Do you? Because your voice got all weird there.”

“I do know that, Charlotte! Okay!”

“That’s more like it.” She smiles smally. Ray shakes his head again. The silence stretches out, not exactly comfortable but nothing tense enough to ruin the moment. “It’s beautiful up here.” Charlotte whispers.

“It’s strange how much land changes over time. You see those mountains?” Ray waits for the younger to nod. “They used to be a plateau. And this desert used to have these tiny little plants reaching up to the sky.” He stares longingly out at the mountains. “You could look up at night and see every star in the galaxy.” He tips his head back in demonstration. Charlotte stays watching him. “But not anymore.”

She waits patiently, knowing there’s more.

“People live here now, and the light pollution is so bad that you can hardly see airplane lights at night. It’s...disappointing sometimes. To see the stars through the grime we’ve created.” Ray drops his gaze to his shoes and sniffs, realizing he might have said too much.

“I didn’t know you liked astrology.”

“I don’t.”

Charlotte tilts her head in confusion. Ray shrugs. “They were the only things around to keep me company.”

Her eyes widen as she connects the dots. Ray doesn’t want to see the look on her face so he stands up and makes his way to the ladder. She stumbles after him.

“Ray…”

“Charlotte.” He parrots back, glancing over his shoulder. Her face hardens but she doesn’t try to bring it up again. He slides down the ladder, pauses and waits for her to climb down. “Do you think we could hang out at Henry’s house again? Our motel room is cramped with all of us in there.”

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Charlotte says, faux cheerfully and puts a hand on Ray’s chest to stop him from moving forward. “You should apologize to Henry first.”

Ray grits his teeth and steps back, away from her hand. “Why would I do that?”

“Because, Ray, you’ve made him really upset. First with the Danger kids and now this- this lying scar thing. He feels like you don’t trust him anymore.”

Ray rolls that around in his brain a moment, avoiding Charlotte’s serious eyes. Henry thinks he doesn’t trust him anymore, huh? Ray supposes the feel is mutual. He says as much, “I don’t. Probably the same amount of distrust he has for me. So, we’re even.” He saunters past a shocked Charlotte and toward his motel room.

She starts to say something else, voice raising like when she’s in scold or rant mode but as Ray gets closer to the room he can hear an alarm going off.

He rushes in, leaving the door open for Charlotte and immediately heading to the back storage room. Schwoz, Jasper and Piper are already back there.

“Ray! There you are! Thank goodness, we’ve got a situation.” Schwoz says, fast enough Ray struggles for a second to understand him.

“Where’s Henry?”

“He’s on the phone with one of the Danger Force kids.” Piper explains. “He’s trying to make sure they don’t go.”

Ray turns his attention to the screens and sees a woman, long hair red like fire, blasting lasers into town hall. A giant robot dog chases after people in the background. “How long has this been happening?” Part of the town hall’s roof is smoking dangerously.

“Maybe fifteen minutes?” Schwoz says, typing rapidly.

Jasper leans in closer to the screen. “Who is that?”

“I’ve never seen her before but she’s about to get her butt kicked.” Ray grabs his gum from his pocket and blows. He pops into Captain Man.

Piper whistles, “I’ll never get over how cool that is.” Ray flashes her a killer smile before turning back to Schwoz.

“Stay on coms. Might need your help putting the dog down.”

Schwoz nods, patting Ray’s arm quickly before going back to typing. Ray turns and heads out of the motel room. Charlotte offers him a weak smile.

“Good luck.”

“Luck?” Ray scoffs, playfully swinging out of the door by the doorframe. “I’m Captain Man, I don't need luck.” He rushes out toward the parking lot, knowing he’s got a long way to jog.

Henry spots him and shouts, sticking a hand up. “Cap, wait!” Ray slows and glances over. Henry waggles his car keys and well, it’s easier to ride to a crime scene then run.

Henry is definitely speeding as they whip around downtown corners to get to town hall. He’s still shouting into his phone too. “Stay home! I don’t care if it’s a big robo dog, Bose. You guys aren’t ready for something like this.”

“Those the Danger kids?” Ray leans closer to his former sidekick, who gives him a ‘are you dumb’ look. Henry nods. “Gimme the phone.” He does.

“Kids? Oh, hey Bose. No, no. Listen to Henry, alright? None of you have enough control over your powers right now. Mika, I’m serious.” Ray holds the phone away from his ear as someone, probably Chapa, screams through the line. Henry raises an eyebrow. Ray shakes his head in similar exasperation. “I’m going to hang up, and I’d better not see any of you downtown or near town hall, you hear me? And Chapa? Pro tip, don’t call your boss that word.” He hangs up.

“What word?” Henry immediately latches onto.

“Just pull over.” The former sidekick does as he’s asked and pulls over. Captain Man is out of the car without another word, running full sprint to the now billowing blobs of smoke coming from town hall.

It seems like most people have evacuated the area. Ray coughs a little at all the smoke, waving a hand in front of himself in the hopes it betters his visibility. It doesn’t. As he keeps moving through the smoke something crunches under foot just behind him.

Ray stops moving. Something whirs, robotic and metallic, as it shifts around. The dog. He drops into a defensive position. He can’t see shit. Maybe that means the dog can’t either.

Large dagger-like teeth sink into his leg and he guesses he’s wrong. The dog rips him from the ground and throws him down the street. Ray flies through the air with a restrained grunt. The teeth didn’t impale his skin so he’s fine. For now.

He tumbles into the concrete and tries to regroup quickly, not knowing how fast the robot dog can move. The smoke wafts thickly around him and he curses.

He can faintly hear the metal joints clicking as the dog moves closer to him but he hears something else more concerning. Four familiar little voices.

Before he has a chance to shout something, anything, a warning maybe, or another curse, a Mika fuelled scream rips through the smoke.

Amazingly it parts the dense air and reveals that much more than town hall has been attacked. Nearby buildings and cars are missing chunks or are overturned. Ray sees a few people trapped under a piece of a building and moves toward them. He glances around wildly for the Danger Force.

Chapa’s red suit catches his eye halfway to the trapped people and he raises his voice. “I told you not to come here!” All the kids jump and turn to his voice, looking a bit caught off guard. “But since you're here, come help with this!”

The man closest to Ray babbles thank yous as he bends down to lift the slab of concrete off him. Ray hears the patter of many booted feet and glances up. The Danger Force is rushing to him, oblivious to the red haired villain approaching from behind. “Kids!”

Bose, the sweet stupid boy, grins and waves. The red haired villain takes aim with her laser weapon. Ray screams again, dropping the slab of concrete and hoping against hope that he’s fast enough to get there.

Luckily for him, Miles has a sixth sense and grabs onto his fellow teammates, teleporting them at the last second before the laser tears through the street just where they were standing. Ray keeps running, red haired laser villain his main concern here.

She growls, teeth abnormally sharp as she rears back, spotting Captain Man fast approaching her. “Maybe later, Cap. I need to chat with those pesky children.” She says, matter of fact, standing on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder.

“You leave them alone!” Ray shouts, throwing his fist out. He never makes contact. The dog from before comes out of nowhere and barrels into him, knocking him away from the red haired villain. She smirks at him and stomps toward the trapped people. “No!”

Miles is smart, but too brave and ambitious for his own good. All the kids are. That’s how Ray knows they didn’t leave. And the villain will find them sooner than he will. The dog rotates its head an entire 180 and barks at him.

“Shut up.” He growls, rolling his shoulder and preparing for the worst. “Schwoz, you there?”

“Am here, Captain Man.” A grainy voice comes from his belt buckle. “Are you fighting the dog?”

“Sure.” He answers, leaping out of the way of the dog’s teeth. It whips around and catches him around the middle with its whip like tail. The air is knocked out of him as he slams into the ground.

“It’s joints should be its weakest point,” Schwoz’s voice waivers. “Try wedging something in them.”

Captain Man looks around, both for something strong enough to stop the dog and to search for his four wards. Some half burnt trash cans lay nearby in the street. That’ll do. 

The dog bounds after him, metal paws making horrible noise against the ravaged concrete. Ray tries to ignore it and get to the warped metal of the trash bins.

He partially kneels, skidding across the ground and wrapping his fingers around one of the torn metal bins. The dog barks right beside his ear.

Captain Man twists his body, trying to aim for the dog’s leg joint, but the beast turns its head closer and obstructs his view. It opens its jaws with a creak and bites down on Ray’s exposed shoulder. The teeth sink into flesh this time.

Ray screams. He throws his arm out, managing to nail the squashed trash bin into one of the dog's front leg joint. It howls, releasing its hold and throwing its head back. Captain Man takes the opportunity and slams the other trash bin into the robot's other front leg.

It crunches under the impact, still howling and falls onto its face, unable to stand. Good enough for now.

“Schwoz.” Ray says, out of breath and in pain, “Where’re the kids?” The belt produces nothing but static. “Shit.” Blood, real red blood, seeps from the wound in his shoulder. “Kids?!”

Captain Man runs back toward town hall, desperate to find the Danger Force. He hears someone scream and pushes himself to go faster.

The red haired villain is knelt on the white stairs in front of town hall, pulling a hand away from her face. She looks dangerously focused. Chapa and the rest of the kids stand further down the stairway. Chapa’s hand is raised, as if she’s just shot a bolt of her lightning.

The villain straightens up. “You stupid children. Always in the way.”

“We’ve never met you before lady!” Miles shouts at her, arms open and seemingly ready to grab the group and teleport at any time. They are all standing close together.

“My name is FireFly!” The red haired villain screeches, powering up her laser weapon again. 

“Kids, move!” Captain Man is almost beside his kids, frantically waving his uninjured arm, trying to get them to move.

“It’s okay, Cap!” Mika yells over the whirring of the laser weapon powering up. “We’ve got this!” She takes a quick breath and lets out an ear piercing shriek. Everyone cringes and covers their ears, even FireFly, causing her laser weapon to be pointed upward at the roof of town hall.

The laser goes off with a loud pew noise, slicing a good chunk of the roof off the building. It immediately tumbles down toward FireFly. She gasps, dropping her hands and switching a dial on her laser weapon. But Bose is faster.

He holds a shaky hand out, levitating the roof before it crushes FireFly and holding the other hand to his temple. She still falls to the ground as the chunk of roof hovers menacingly above her.

Captain Man is finally close enough to herd the kids behind himself. He would almost be proud at their accomplishment if he wasn’t so pissed that they disobeyed him and came. He hears the laser weapon whirring to life again. “Move!”

Miles manages to grab onto Mika and Chapa, but Bose had stepped out of their formation when he saved FireFly and therefore was out of reach. The kids cried his name before they were teleported away.

FireFly grins and fires her weapon directly at Bose.

Ray moves without thinking about it. Actually he does think but it’s most just, not the kid, please not the kid, I can’t lose another.

Bose shouts in surprise when Captain Man bodily picks him up. The roof waivers. Captain Man throws the kid as far as his injured shoulder will let him. The chuck of roof zips off in the same direction Bose was thrown.

The laser sprouts from the gun and hits Captain Man as he’s moving back from throwing Bose. But it’s not like the other lasers that’ve come out of the weapon. Instead of vaporizing him, it holds him in place, unable to move a muscle.

FireFly cackles, slowly standing up and keeping her laser weapon fixed on Captain Man. “I was trying to collect the telepathic one, but I suppose you’ll do for now.”

Ray struggles against the laser, teeth gritting and eyes shifting all he’s able to do. FireFly carefully approaches. She looks like the cat who caught the canary.

“I could use indestructibility…” She eyes him critically, walking a circle around him. “Yes, you’ll do quite nicely.”

“Leave him alone!” Chapa shouts from off to the side. FireFly glances over her shoulder. The rest of the Danger Force are standing beside the red suited preteen. Bose is struggling to his feet, a good twenty feet from where the villain is standing.

“I wish I could stay and play, kiddies. But there’s only one freeze laser and I’ve caught myself a man.” FireFly grins devilishly. “I’ll be back for the rest of you in time.”

Chapa screams and throws her arm out, red lighting arcing toward FireFly. The villain doesn’t flinch, simply leaning back and letting her robot dog, still stuttering due to its immobilized front legs, leap in and take the hit.

FireFly turns back to Ray, eyes glinting. “Let us take our leave shall we?” Ray attempts to protest but his mouth is stuck in a closed mouth growl. FireFly adjusts the dial on her laser weapon again and a green mist quickly covers her body. The green mist wraps around the frozen Captain Man as well.

Ray manages to see Bose rushing toward the rest of the Danger Force, occupied with fighting off the robo dog, before green overtakes his vision.

//

The kids keep fighting but the robot dog seems to eat Chapa’s lighting and shakes off Mika’s scream attacks like they are nothing. 

Miles is sweaty heavily, panting and holding his shaking hands out, ready to teleport everyone out of the way again. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this, guys.”

Chapa shifts in front of him. “C’mon. We can’t get beaten by a dog.”

“It’s injured.” Mika observes, pointing to its sparking front leg joints, where the mangled trash cans are still sticking out. “Maybe we could use that!”

Just as the words leave her mouth one of the trash can zips out of the dog's leg and falls flat further down the street. Bose gasps. “I didn’t mean to do that! It was supposed to go into its chest!”

The robot dog, now more limber, stomps closer. The Danger kids slowly cower away from it. There’s no escape.

An ugly maroon car plows into the dog, causing it to howl and spark dangerously. The car keeps going until it’s slammed into the side of town hall, pinning the robot dog as it flails and sparks.

All the kids gape at the busted car as Henry gets out sluggishly. He has a cut near his hairline but otherwise appears okay. He stumbles closer to the kids and croaks out.

“Did that look cool? God, I hope that looked cool. My mom is going to kill me.”

The kids are still struck speechless, glancing between the dying robot dog and an increasingly more aware looking Henry. The dog whimpers and it sparks a small fire under the hood of the car.

“Wait.” Henry mumbles, looking over the Danger Force, “where’s Ray?”

The car explodes behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: being a sidekick really messed up henry, look at him hes got anxiety  
> me, holding captain man in an angst hc strangle hold: haha yeah.


End file.
